Dexter: The Game
Dexter the Game is a video game developed by Icarus Studios and published by Marc Ecko Entertainment. It was initially released in October 2010 for the Apple IPad, iPhone and iTouch, the game is based on the events of Season 1. The game can be downloaded via the Apple App Store for about six dollars. The game has since been released for PC. Originally the game was intended to be episodic but production stalled after the release of Episode 1 and indeed may have been totally abandoned with no new content being announced or even discussed by the producers. The cast and crew of Dexter have been very supportive, with some of the cast providing full voice work for the game, including Michael C. Hall reprising his role of Dexter Morgan. Characters *Dexter Morgan *Debra Morgan *Rita Bennett *Angel Batista *Maria LaGuerta *James Doakes *Vince Masuka *Camilla Figg *Mike Donovan *Jamie Jaworski *Xandro Lopez *Robert Marelli Mentioned only *Bo Caldwell *Jim Walden *Lara Brown *Larry *Polly Brown *Gerald Prince Plot Chapter 1: Mike Donovan The game begins with a narration by Dexter who introduces himself and says that he is going to kill that night. Mike Donovan, upstanding teacher and choir director who seems to have been burying his dirty secrets, Dexter followed Donovan to the outskirts of Miami. After Donovan left, Dexter investigates the area and confirmed his suspicions that Donovan has been killing off his own choir boys and burying their bodies there. Dexter prepares his Kill Room at a nearby building, all it needs is Donovan. Dexter sneaks to the choir stage and snatches Donovan's car keys, Donovan entered his Volvo after a choir performance, where Dexter was waiting in the backseat; after Donovan started the engine, he choked him with a garrote wire and ordered him to drive to the abandoned building from earlier. Dexter wakes up the sedated Donovan and takes a blood slide through a scalpel cut, Dexter makes Donovan confess for his crimes and kills him. Dexter dumps Donovan's remains into the sea and adds his blood slide to his collection. Chapter 2: Dear Dexter The game's main plot, this chapter occurs between all the chapters. After dumping Donovan's body out to sea, Dexter returns to his apartment and receives a message from Debra who asked him to get to the Lucky Ocean Motel. Dexter arrives at the scene, having conversations with Debra, LaGuerta, Batista, and Masuka, he then examines a decapitated body with no single drop of blood on it and heads off to the station. After a brief confrontation with Doakes at the station, Dexter brought some donuts to Camilla so that he could get his hands on the latest case files. Dexter then visits Rita and wanted to show her a good time by visiting a crab restaurant she wanted to see, but it was interrupted when he spots a crime scene nearby with the victim being killed in a similar manner as the victim found at the Motel, Dexter then took Rita home. Dexter talks to Debra about her idea that the killer might be using the method of cell crystallization to explain the absence of blood in the victims, which leads to the idea that the killer might be using a refrigerated truck as Debra tries to convince this idea to LaGuerta. Debra later told Dexter of her failure in convincing LaGuerta with the refrigerated truck theory during the briefing, Dexter cheers her up by giving her some confidence and advised her to search for the truck. Chapter 3: Coke Head Doakes theorized that the "Coke Head" case was certainly a fight over drugs, but Dexter analyzes the blood spatter found at the crime scene and found that the cuts on the girl were quick and passionate, but the guy was an afterthought. He then presented his findings to LaGuerta, supporting the fact that it was a crime of passion and had nothing to do with drugs. LaGuerta decided that Dexter's theory was more relevant compared to Doakes' and decides to follow Dexter's theory in the investigation. Doakes confronts Dexter and threatens to ruin him if his theory was wrong, however, Dexter simply replies that he isn't wrong because the blood isn't wrong. Chapter 4: Jamie Jaworski Dexter suspects Jamie Jaworski to be involved in the murder of Jane Saunders and several other women and decides to spy on him at the Hotel where he works, Dexter manages to get close to Jaworski and notices a tattoo. Dexter follows Jaworski to an abandoned construction site which further reveals that Jaworski was a killer and also a thief who has been stealing copper piping and wire to resell for scrap. Dexter takes a look at Jaworski's car but was nearly caught by him, luckily Dexter was able to escape. Dexter decides to break into Jaworski's house to search for evidence which leads him to a website. Dexter returns to his apartment and visits Jaworski's website which reveals it to be a rape site where Jaworski has been uploading snuff videos of him raping his victims. With enough evidence to proof Jaworski's crime, Dexter is given a choice to either to proceed in killing him or call the anonymous tip line to turn over the website to the police so they can arrest Jaworski: :*If the player chooses to kill Jaworski, Dexter sneaks into Jaworski's construction site and sets up photos of Jaworski's victims and the Kill Room, with everything set Dexter leaves the construction site to await Jaworski's arrival. Dexter returns to the site with Jaworski in the site noticing the photos and unaware of Dexter's presence. Once Jaworski arrives in front of the Kill Room, Dexter sneaks behind him and sedates him. Dexter wakes up the sedated Jaworski and takes a blood slide through a scalpel cut, Dexter makes Jaworski confess for his crimes and kills him. Dexter dumps Jaworski's remains into the sea and adds his blood slide to his collection. Chapter 5: Robert Marelli Dexter offers to "help" Doakes on the Marelli case, but Doakes refuses to hand over the case to him, Dexter was able to use Masuka to distract Doakes and manages to get the case notes. Reception The game has received many positive reviews, including an 8.0/10 from IGN. No additional content for the game has currently been released or announced as planned. Plans to release the game on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 seem to have been canceled, as there has been no recent information regarding expansion of the game onto these platforms. Gallery Dexter The Game Mike Donovan victim.jpg|Dexter finds Mike Donovan's third victim Dexter The Game Mike Donovan warehouse.jpg 3 boys.jpg Kill tools game.jpg Choir recital.jpg f2c0844c56f0e45d92822e3ee4e73585.jpg Videos es: El Videojuego Category:Video Games Category:Indexter